Hannnibal crack
by WebsOfDesTiny
Summary: There are too many serious sad Hannibal fics out there (Not that I don't like them) So I wrote a Hannibal crack which is basically the everyday lives of Hannibal will and Abigail enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first attempt at a Hannigram crack so here goes!**

***Note* this is a CRACK it's meant to be funny and not too serious so sorry if the characters are wildly OOC or stuff like that. Please don't take it too seriously XD Also some of the stuff may have been inspired by fanart or stuff on Tumblr.**

Will sat up in bed suddenly. There was someone standing at his door.

"Who's there?" he asked defensively, groping for his glasses.

"The Chesapeake Ripper Will" the figure at his door whispered. There was a hint of a sly smirk in his voice.

"Haha very funny Hannibal" Will said dryly, flipping on a light. Hannibal picked up a tray at his feet and came and sat next to Will in bed.

"I made you breakfast my dear Will" Hannibal said handing him a plate covered with a silver cloche.

"Yum what is it?" Will rubbed his hands together with glee. Hannibal made the best breakfasts-in-bed he had ever tasted.

"Legs on toast Will. Legs on toast" Hannibal replied, trying not to laugh. Will's face blanched. He loved the food Hannibal made but legs were the only meat he couldn't bear and Hannibal knew that.

"Only joking; its bacon" Hannibal pulled the cloche off with a flourish. There indeed sat four pieces of bacon along with some French toast.

"Did you get this bacon from the local supermarket?" Will asked, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Oh Will that joke cracks me up every time" Hannibal chuckled. Of course the meat wasn't from the supermarket. That would be silly. Why pay for food when there's a supply of free-range- rude right outside your door? "Now go and get ready. We need to take Abigail to school and we have shopping to do" Hannibal took Will's tray and shooed him towards the bathroom.

"Er Hannibal I know I said I don't mind your taste in meat but I dunno if I really want to help you hunt for it…" Will ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Relax Will. I was thinking more like a trip to the supermarket" Hannibal said. Will sighed with relief and disappeared into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal or Will or anyone else in this story (Although I wish I did XD) **

Once Abigail has been dropped off at school, Hannibal and Will drove to the local supermarket. Hannibal handed Will an elegantly written shopping list.

"Um Hannibal I'm pretty sure you can't buy human hearts and lungs from a shop" Will said frowning.

"Forgive me Will; that is tomorrow's dinner. Here is the actual list" Hannibal handed Will a different list.

Will got out of the car, still frowning. "You forgot to add melons to the list" he called to Hannibal who had already entered the shop.

"Maybe it's because I don't like melons. They don't go well with people at all" Hannibal replied.

"But I like melons!" Will protested. "Who cares if they don't go with people! They're on sale!" Several other shoppers turned to look at him strangely.

"Please keep your voice down" Hannibal said, putting things into a shopping basket. "People can hear us" Will, ignoring Hannibal slipped two melons into the basket and patted them lovingly before moving on. Will's dogs liked melons even if Hannibal didn't.

A few isles away, a poor shop assistant was being yelled at by a scruffy man who was obviously drunk.

"Sir p-p-please I'm going to have to ask you to leave" She said as forcefully as she could.

"I ain't leaving here till I get my booze!" he shouted, spitting at her feet. Hannibal overheard this conversation and pursed his lips.

"It looks like meat might be on offer Will" he whispered nodding towards the arguing man.

"Er Hannibal he doesn't look too appetising, can you just leave it?" Will said trying to pull Hannibal towards the tills.

"I suppose. Too much alcohol isn't good for the meat anyway" Will sighed with relief. It would be very awkward if he had to explain to the police why his boyfriend suddenly decided to kill a random man in the middle of a supermarket.

*Back at Hannibal's house*

The door was flung open by Will as Hannibal entered dragging a heavy black bag behind him. The man at the supermarket had managed to avoid the being eaten but the guy in the bag had insulted Hannibal's little mongoose and was therefore guaranteed a spot on the menu.

"Dads what's going on?" Abigail asked when she saw the black bag. "Did you kill someone again?"

"Um, no of course not. He just er ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!" Will tried to explain but failing. Abigail didn't buy it.

"We're having people for dinner again aren't we Dad?" she sighed looking at Hannibal.

"Well what else did you expect?" Hannibal replied.

"But dad we ate people last night! Can't we have something else?" Abigail whined.

"After I went to all this trouble to get fresh meat? No" Hannibal got out his kitchen knife. Abigail turned to Will and looked expectantly at him.

"Actually you might not have people after all" Will said. Both Hannibal and Abigail stared at him. "There's this new club opening and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me Hannibal?" Will asked awkwardly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hannibal asked, his lips twitching into a smile.

"No. Well yes. Um maybe" Will blushed.

"Well then I would be glad to accompany you then" Hannibal said. Abigail made a retching noise as Hannibal kissed Will gently.

"Have you even been to a club before Dad?" Abigail asked Hannibal. She doubted he ever had. Hannibal just didn't seem the type of person to go clubbing.

"No but it shall be nice to try something new" he replied. Abigail was very glad she hadn't been invited too. Going out clubbing with her dads would be bad enough but with two dads who had never seen the inside of a club before? That was her worse nightmare.

"Oh and one more thing" Will added. "It's fancy dress night."

**So that's chapter 2. I don't think it was very good (a little random)but I have higher hopes for chapter 3 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 enjoy :D **

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. I normally don't update stories this often but I'm having fun writing this so ^~^**

Will stood alone in the hall waiting for Hannibal. Maybe fancy dress was a bit too much for him. Will was about to cancel when Hannibal came through the door. Will's breath caught in his throat. Hannibal looked amazing. He has slicked back his hair and replaced his normal suit with a midnight black one and a high collared cloak with a crimson lining. When he smiled, two little fangs peeked out from under his lip and blood had been smeared round his mouth. Will couldn't tell if it was real or fake but he didn't really care right now. He made the perfect Dracula.

"Is this perhaps a little too fancy to go out in?" Hannibal asked, swishing his cape.

"No it's perfect" Will whispered. His own costume now felt childish and embarrassing compared to Hannibal's. Will had put on a black bathrobe, put on his glasses and drawn a red lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A twig from a tree acted as his Harry Potter wand.

"Um shall we go now?" Will opened the front door for Hannibal who bowed graciously as he walked through.

Outside, Will let his fingers entwine with Hannibal's as they walked together to the club. It was already quite late but Will felt safe, especially when Hannibal kissed him gently on the head. Up ahead, they could hear the heavy thrum of music that emanated from the club. The bouncer on the door waved them past the line and straight through the doors when Will showed his FBI card. The strong smell of alcohol and drugs burned Hannibal's nose. It has been a long time since he'd smelt weed.

"Will? Dr Lecter? Is that you?" a voice called. Turning, Will saw Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom and Beverley Katz sat at a bar. "Didn't expect to see you two here" Jack said, slapping Will on the back.

"Clubbing isn't really my thing but I don't get out much so" Will shrugged as Beverley shoved a drink into his hand.

"Thanks Beverley" Will smiled. Beverley gasped.

"Will! You can't use our real names here! I'm not Beverley I'm The Black Widow!" Will looked at her again and realised she was dressed head to toe in black leather. Beverley or "The Black Widow" Pointed to Jack and Alana.

"This is Super Man and this is Katniss" Alana had braided her hair and had a toy bow and arrow in her hand. Jack's costume was a little more disturbing. He had actually put on some blue tights and red boxers over them. Tights did not look good on Jack.

"Dr Lecter or should I say Dracula? Come and have a beer! It's not as nice as the stuff you make but it'll do!" Alana slurred her words slightly and Hannibal wondered how much she had drunk already. He accepted a drink graciously and took a sip then almost choked. Whatever was in that cup wasn't beer at all.

"Alana I really don't think this is beer" Hannibal croaked, his throat burning.

"Sure it is! I just added some extra stuff to it" she laughed.

"May I ask what extra stuff you added?" Hannibal said, carefully putting down his drink and pushing it away from him.

"Ah but that would be telling! Let's just say it will raise your spirits a little. C'mon let's dance!" before Hannibal could complain, Alana had seized his hand and pulled him towards a crowd of people all in stupid costumes who were jumping around to strange music. Not wanting to seem rude, Hannibal allowed himself to be dragged away while casting an apologetic glance at Will.

"Is Hannibal safe with Ala- I mean Katniss like that?" Will asked when Beverley glared at him. He had never seen this strange and slightly irrational Alana before.

"Stop worrying old man. Lighten up! Try dancing yourself it might be fun!" Will found himself being dragged towards the dance floor. He began to panic. Dancing in public wasn't really his thing. Dancing at all wasn't his thing. He glanced at Hannibal for help and was taken aback. Hannibal was not acting like himself at all. He was standing way too close to Alana for Will's liking and was grinding his hips in time with the music. Was he trying to make Will jealous? If so, it was working. Not that Will would ever admit that though.

"What the hell did Alana put in Hannibal's drink?" he asked Beverley.

"I dunno and I really don't care. He's having fun and so should you!" she scolded over the music. Will began to shuffle awkwardly in a way that could be described as dancing if you were really drunk as he watched Hannibal wrap an arm around Alana and pull her over to the bar.

A few hours and many drinks later, Hannibal had discarded his cloak and was stood on a table pouring vodka down his throat. Several of his shirt buttons had were missing thanks to Alana. Had he been sober and seen someone else acting the way he was, Hannibal would have thought them trashy, cheap and not even worth a place on his dinner table. However, alcohol had a strange way of changing your views on such matters. Will was scowling as he pushed his way through the crowds of people towards Hannibal. Seeing him like this was not only extremely embarrassing but also scary. As Will reached the table, Hannibal leaped off it and threw an arm around Will.

"How'ssssss me ickle mongooooose?" he slurred, nuzzling into Will's neck.

"Um Hannibal I think it's time we left" Will said, struggling to keep Hannibal on his feet.

"Mmm okayyyy" he giggled, almost tripping over his own feet. Will waved awkwardly to Beverley who was laughing her head off and guided Hannibal out of the club.

As soon as they got home, Hannibal flopped down onto the sofa and began singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" softly to himself. Will made sure Abigail was asleep before going to the kitchen. It would not be good at all if she saw her dad like this. Will rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a half-eaten cheesecake. Maybe this would sober Hannibal up. He really had no experience with a hangover as the most he had ever drunk was three bottles of beer. Carefully, Will placed a plate of cake and a glass of water on the coffee table next to Hannibal and sat down opposite him. Picking up the cake, Hannibal turned to Will.

"Will! Will! Will! Guess what? Guess who I am?" he whispered excitedly.

"I dunno Hanni" Will sighed, sinking lower into his chair. "Who are you?"

"I'm….I'm the Cheesecake Ripper!" Hannibal declared, stuffing the cake into his mouth. Will decided that was enough.

"Alright Hannibal time for bed. Come on lets go" He dragged him up the stairs and into the bedroom. There, he stripped down to his boxers, stripped Hannibal down to his boxers and tucked him up in bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Hannibal began to snore quietly. Will got in next to him and pulled the covers up over his head. Clubbing was such a bad idea.

**Okay so that was a really long chapter sorry! **

**After that last episode the Murder family is falling apart D: I don't know how we're all gonna cope after the season finale .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's chapter 3. Enjoy **

Hannibal rolled over in bed and groaned. His head was pounding and his throat felt like sandpaper. What had happened last night? He couldn't remember a thing. It had been a while since he last had a hangover. Maybe Will could tell him what happened. That's when he realised Will wasn't in bed.

"Will?" Hannibal called out. "Will where are you?" Will's side of the bed was cold. He must have been gone a while. Hannibal swung himself out of bed and almost fell over. His head was spinning.

"Will?" he called out again and was about to walk out of the bedroom before he realised what he had been sleeping in. He wasn't in his normal silk pyjamas; he was stood there in his boxers. How embarrassing it would be if Will saw him walking around the house like this. Hannibal pulled on a robe and flung open the door then paused. The house was quiet and Will's side of the bed was cold. Where did Will go?

"Oh god did I eat him?" Hannibal whispered to himself. He really couldn't remember. His beautiful, worrying Will gone just like that and it was all Hannibal's fault. He kicked a wall in frustration then practically flew down the stairs, searching for any sign that Will was still alive. He ran into his office, afraid of what might be there and froze. There was Will, standing healthy and alive, staring at some books. Hannibal staggered up behind him and threw his arms round his waist.

"Will oh go you're still alive" he mumbled, resting his chin on Will's shoulder. Instead of hugging him back, Will grunted and shrugged Hannibal off.

"Will what's wrong?" Hannibal asked, hurt.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" Will replied hotly.

"Honestly Will I don't" Hannibal replied. He was confused. What had happened?

"You really don't remember dancing on tables or kissing Alana right in front of me?!" Will yelled. Hannibal stared at him.

"Oh Will I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean any of it. I love you not Alana" Hannibal murmured, reaching out to take Will's hand. He took Will into his arms and kept telling him how sorry he was before Will pushed him back.

"You...you really love me?" Will swallowed.

"Of course I do Will. I love you and only you" Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's forehead.

"I um I'm sorry. It's just I got a bit jealous. I've never had someone properly love me before. I love you too" Before he could say anymore, Hannibal grabbed his shirt and shoved him up against the ladder, kissing him forcefully. They kissed for several minutes before Hannibal spoke.

"Do you know what I want most right now?" he said huskily.

"Hot, passionate sex against this ladder with me?" Will replied, his eyes full of lust.

"Well as nice as that sounds I meant something else. Can we please forget about whatever happened last night? I didn't mean to hurt you Will. That's the last thing I would ever want"

Will stole a kiss before replying.

"I'd love to forget what happened but it might not be as easy as that" Will pulled out his phone, opened YouTube and showed Hannibal a video. It was entitled Serial Twerker. Hannibal appeared on the screen, standing on a table in the club last night. He has doing a dance that Hannibal had seen described as "twerking" and his tie was wrapped round his head. The video then cut to Hannibal sitting down and singing extremely loudly. As he hit the last note of the song, he raised his glass then fell off his chair with a thump. The video ended with the laughter of Beverley and Jack. Hannibal sank into his office chair and put his head in his hands.

"That is the single most humiliating that has ever happened in my life" he groaned. Will came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok I'll talk to Beverley and get her to remove the video" Will said reassuringly.

"No. I'll come with you today and ask her myself. It is more polite that way and I don't have any patients until later" Hannibal said standing up defensively then almost falling over again. He had momentarily forgotten about his hangover but now the pain rushed back to his head.

"Fine you can come with me but I'm driving and making you breakfast" Will smiled, looping his arm around Hannibal's waist and gently guiding him into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I've not updated for a while I've been too emotionally traumatized after the season finale D: Anyway here's the next chapter and if you have any ideas or things you would like me to include message me and I'll try my best :D**

Will knocked on Jack's door with Hannibal stood patiently by his side. No-one answered the door. Will knocked again.

"Should I knock again?" Will whispered to Hannibal.

"No Will that would be rude" Hannibal replied. They waited together in silence for a few more minutes before Will knocked on the door again.

"Jack? Are you in there?" Will called out. The door opened slightly and Will and Hannibal could hear laughter from inside. He stepped slowly inside and found Jack, Alana and Beverley all crowded round Jack's laptop.

"Jack? What's going on?" Will asked, confused. Hannibal stepped into Jack's office also confused.

"It's…it's oh my god this video!" Jack collapsed in a fit of uncharacteristic giggles.

"Hannibal I had no idea you were such a good dancer" Alana cast him a glance that could almost be considered flirty. Will scowled and grabbed hold of Hannibal's hand.

"You're watching that video aren't you?" he groaned.

"The one of Hannibal in the club? Yup" Beverley replied, tears of laughter running down her face.

"Take it down. Now" Will said through gritted teeth. Hannibal squeezed his hand gently.

"Beverley did you put this video online?" Hannibal asked smoothly. "If so, it would be very kind if you could remove it" Beverley tried to stop laughing.

"Um sure I'll try remove it but I have no idea how many people may have downloaded it" she replied. Hannibal nodded smartly.

"I have patients now so I will see you later" Hannibal whispered to Will, kissing him lightly. Will nodded, sad to see his lover go but he knew they both had work to do. When Hannibal had left, Will turned to everyone else in the room.

"That wasn't funny at all guys"

Hannibal's last patient left right on time. Today had been particularly dull and with no fresh meat in stock, he would have to go out tonight. Maybe he would take Will with him if he wasn't too tired after work.

"Dad?" Abigail called from the kitchen. "I'm bored!"

"Well why don't we go out for a bit? Will won't be home for a few hours so where would you like to go?" Hannibal asked. "The park maybe?"

"Dad I'm not a little kid anymore" Abigail rolled her eyes but she was secretly quite pleased. She didn't get to spend much time with Hannibal or Will doing 'normal' family things like going to the park. It would make a nice change.

"So you do not want to go then?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"Um I never said that. Can we take Winston with us?" Abigail grinned.

"Okay but you can pick up his mess" Hannibal smiled, grabbing his coat and Winston's collar.

The park was empty when they arrived. It had been ages since Hannibal or Abigail has been here. She ran towards the rounder- bought and began to spin. She had forgotten how much fun kid's playgrounds were. Winston ran around excitedly in circled, barking happily.

"Dad come join me!" Abigail laughed. Hannibal began to push her round slightly faster.

"No that's not what I meant! Join me!" Abigail dragged her foot along the ground to slow herself down. She hopped off and gave Hannibal a little push onto the rounder-bought. She began to push him round and round.

"Abigail what are you doing?" Hannibal gripped the bars on the rounder-bought tightly. Abigail didn't answer, only pushed Hannibal round faster.

"Abigail s-stop!" Hannibal eyes widened in fear. He had never liked rounder-boughts.

"What, is fearsome Hannibal the cannibal scared of a children's playground?" Abigail grinned wickedly. Winston barked and begun chasing his tail.

"Keep your voice down! And let me off now or you're grounded!" Hannibal screeched. His face paled and he was starting to feel sick. Abigail let the rounder-bought continue to spin for a few more seconds before slowing it down. Hannibal stepped off, straightened his suit and smoothed his hair.

"Abigail that was very rude of you" Hannibal scowled. Abigail stepped back, grinning. Hannibal tried to walk after her but failed. His legs didn't seem to want to walk in a straight line. Abigail fell about laughing. Seeing Hannibal like this was worth it even if she got grounded.

"God damn it Abigail!" Hannibal huffed. His phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out. The caller ID said Will.

"Hello Will" Hannibal said as calmly as possible. His head was still spinning.

"Uh hi. Where are you? And who's laughing? And are you ok? You don't sound well" Will could hear Abigail's muffled fits of laughter and Winston's barking.

"I'm in the park with Abigail. And yes I'm fine. Let's just say rounder-boughts don't agree with me" Hannibal gulped.

"Um okay? Well I'll be finished in an hour so I'll see you at home"

"Goodbye Will" Hannibal hung up. "Come on Abigail. We're going home"

She was still laughing even when they got back home.

**So I've not mentioned Will's dogs much so next chapter they'll be in it more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is chapter 6 :D Thanks again to everyone who has read this, commented and favourite my story and remember I am always open to suggestions if you ever have any ideas or things you want included! **

Hannibal opened the front door then staggered back retching. A horrible smell was coming from inside. Horrible smells didn't belong in his house. This wasn't right.

"What's up dad?" Abigail asked, stepping through the door.

"Can't you smell that Abigail?" Hannibal asked, covering his nose with his handkerchief. Abigail breathed in deeply and wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh I can smell it now. What the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out" Hannibal replied. Together, they made their way slowly towards the kitchen where the smell seemed to be coming from. They found Will stood there looking rather sheepish. His arms and shirt were covered in blood stains and flour. Hannibal's kitchen walls were also covered in similar stains. Pots and pans littered the work surfaces and the floor. Will had even managed to get stains on the ceiling.

"Uh hi guys" Will waved awkwardly.

"Will what have you done to my kitchen?" Hannibal asked as calmly as possible.

"Uh yeah sorry about the mess. I um wanted to make you dinner and all I could find in the fridge was something that looked like liver but I have no idea how to cook liver so I tried everything I could with it. I tried grilling some, microwaving it, baking it, boiling it and blending it but I kina forgot to put the lid on the blender so…" Will looked guiltily up at the ceiling. That explained the smell and the stains.

"You did what to the liver?! Do you know how long it took me to get all that meat?" Hannibal raged. "Good quality meat doesn't deserve to be abused!" This was the most angry Will had ever seen him.

"Hey I was trying to do something nice okay? Well anyway cooking really isn't my thing but I'm not too bad at baking so I made this" Bending down, Will pulled out a cake. It was a simple sponge cake that was nowhere near as fancy as the stuff Hannibal made but he could tell Will had put lots of effort into making it. The cake had been simply iced blue but it was one of the most beautiful things Hannibal had ever seen. Careful not to spoil the cake, Hannibal leant towards Will and kissed him gently.

"The cake is beautiful and I'm sure it will taste fantastic" Hannibal murmured, stroking Will's face gently.

"So am I forgiven for ruining the liver then?" Will asked.

"Yes" Hannibal replied simply, kissing Will again. "Although if it were anyone else they would have had to replace the liver" Hannibal smirked.

"Will you two get a room already?" Abigail exclaimed, turning away from her dads. Will smiled slightly and held up the cake again.

"Should we go eat this?" he asked. Hannibal took the cake and placed it carefully on his grand dining room table along with some plates. They all sat down and Will cut everyone a large slice of the cake. Strawberry jam oozed from between the layers of sponge.

"This is amazing dad!" Abigail said, surprised. After seeing Will's skills with the liver, she wasn't expecting the cake to taste so good.

"So Will now was your day at work? Has Ms Katz managed to take that video off the internet yet?" Hannibal asked, picking lightly at the cake. He wasn't the biggest cake fan but he ate to please Will.

"Um yeah the video I dunno. She might have…" Will mumbled, looking down at his plate.

"Video? What video dad? Is this the one when dad got drunk at that club?" Abigail asked grinning.

"How do you know about that?" Hannibal asked. He was hoping Abigail hadn't seen it yet.

"Alana mentioned something but I never got the chance to see it. I'll watch it now" she grinned mischievously.

"Abigail stop" Hannibal warned as she pulled out her smart phone. "Put your phone away now" he reached over the table trying to grab the phone but Abigail moved back out of his reach. Music has begun to play and Hannibal could hear his own drunken voice. "Damn it Abigail turn it off now!" Hannibal stood up and walked over to Abigail's chair but she moved before he could reach her. He grabbed at the phone again but missed when Abigail ran round to the other side of the table. Soon, Hannibal was chasing her round the room with Hannibal's drunken singing and twerking filling the room.

"Will, grab her phone!" Hannibal yelled as Abigail ran past him. Will ducked his head and stabbed at his cake, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, Will had an idea. He pulled out his phone and began to film. Hannibal saw what he was doing and stopped.

"Will stop filming now" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Hanni no" Will giggled. Standing up a little straighter, Hannibal reached down, grabbed a piece of cake and launched it at Will. It hit him square in the face. "Will I said stop filming"

He put his phone down then grabbed his own cake and threw it in Hannibal's general direction. There was icing all over his glasses so he couldn't see too well. Hannibal ducked right at the last minute and the cake ended up hitting Abigail.

"What the-"Abigail exclaimed, looking up from her phone. A food fight was very unlike her dads but she was happy to join in. She picked up some cake on her fork and flung it at Will. Then she threw some at Hannibal. It hit him right in the middle of his expensive suit. That made him mad.

"Will now look what you've started!" Hannibal was fuming as he wiped cake off his suit. Abigail began to laugh before Hannibal shot her a look.

"Hey you threw the cake first" Will replied.

"I'm going to change" Hannibal muttered, storming off upstairs.

"Well that went worse than I expected" Will said, picking cake off his face.

"Yeah but it was pretty funny Dad" Abigail replied. She picked up Will's phone to see what he had recorded. It was hilarious. Winston had wandered in and was licking up the cake off the floor.

"If I sent this to Alana would Hannibal be mad?" Will asked with a rare grin on his face.

"Probably. So why don't you send it to Beverly too?" Abigail suggested.

"You are so much like your father; cunning and clever" Will said, sending the video. Abigail beamed proudly.

"Well I better go see if Hannibal has calmed down yet" Will rubbed cake off his glasses and went to find Hannibal. "Oh and Abigail? Clean up all that cake and the kitchen please!" Will called back over his shoulder.

**So that's chapter 6. I'm not sure how many other chapters I'll be doing cause I'm kina running out of ideas. If anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. And whoa I've just realised how long that was sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Anyway here's chapter 7 and a big thanks to Tygear77 for the idea that comes later on in the chapter!**

Will knocked gently on the door of his and Hannibal's shared bedroom before walking in. He found Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bed pretending to read a book.

"Hannibal? I'm sorry about what happened downstairs" Will said sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Hannibal. "I uh didn't mean to mess up your kitchen. Or mess up your dining room. Or get cake everywhere" Hannibal made a small "humph" noise and put down his book.

"Don't think I won't forget this Will. I'll get you back somehow" Hannibal muttered, turning slightly to face Will.

"I really am sorry I went a little too far" Will admitted, placing his hand on top of Hannibal's.

"All is forgiven now" Hannibal smiled, entwining his fingers with Wills.

"Good cause I have a big surprise planned for tomorrow" Will had a rare smile on his face.

"And what would that be?" Hannibal asked.

"I can't tell you yet but I know you'll like it" Will replied.

"Hm well I have a surprise for you right now" Hannibal purred. He grinned mischievously and pushed Will down onto the bed and ripped open his shirt.

"I like where this is going" Will said as he helped Hannibal take off his shirt that still had a cake stain on it. They had both totally forgotten that Abigail was still downstairs.

As Abigail wiped the last of the food stains off the ceiling she heard strange noises coming from above her. The ceiling creaked slightly and she could hear soft moans and groans. She threw down her liver covered cloth into the sink and pulled a face. She was totally okay with having two dads but did they really have to have sex the moment she was out of the room? Sighing to herself, Abigail decided to take the dogs out for a walk. As soon as she opened the door, several scruffy but adorable dogs came and gathered round her ankles.

"Come on guys lets go for a walk and give dad and dad some privacy" she said, shutting the door behind her. It was too much effort to put a leash on all the dogs so she let them run happily alongside her.

When it was time to leave the park, Abigail rounded up all the dogs and counted them to make sure she had them all.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. All there. Wait eight?" Abigail frowned and stared at all the dogs. She was sure they only had seven dogs. She was about to count again when she noticed a small boarder terrier trying to hide behind Winston. He wasn't one of their dogs. Abigail picked up the new dog and held him up to her face.

"Hi there what's your name?" she asked the dog while inspecting him. Yup, defiantly a him. The dog was thin and didn't have a collar. He was obviously a stray. Dad won't mind one more stray would he?

"Let's call you Sammy" Abigail said to the dog. He barked happily and tried to lick her face. "Okay Sammy lets go see your new home!"

Hannibal and Will were sat on the sofa when Abigail arrived home.

"Dads I have a surprise for you!" she called as she walked through the door. She put Sammy down and let him run to explore Will's feet.

"Um Abigail who's this?" Will asked, scratching the dog behind his ears.

"Meet Sammy" Abigail beamed happily. "I found him in the park today"

"Can we really handle another dog?" Hannibal frowned. He wasn't overly fond of the dogs they already had.

"I'm sure we can" Will said, picking Sammy up.

"Can we keep him please?" Abigail begged.

"Well I like him what do you think Hannibal?" Will asked putting Sammy onto Hannibal's lap.

"He's not bad I suppose" Hannibal said, stroking him gingerly.

"Yay! So can we keep him?" Abigail grinned.

"Fine. But you and Will can train him" Hannibal stroked Sammy then picked him up to give to Abigail. That's when Sammy decided to pee all over Hannibal.

The next day Hannibal was woken up by Will shaking him gently.

"Hannibal? Wake up! I have a surprise for you! Hannibal? Hellloooo? Hannibal get up!" Will whispered right in his ear.

"What's the big rush Will? It's 6am in the morning and it's a Sunday. You know I don't like getting up early on Sundays" Hannibal groaned, his voice thick with sleep.

"Well I have a surprise for you! So please get up and meet me at the car in twenty minutes" Will kissed Hannibal on the forehead and went to wake Abigail.

"Abigail? Are you awake?" Will whispered slowly opening her door. A pillow hit him in the face before he even entered her room. She was up then. Will grinned to himself and went to wait in the car. He hadn't felt this happy or excited in a long time.

Later, Hannibal and Abigail joined him in Will's car. They both still looked half asleep.

"Will what is so urgent that it required me to get up this early and miss breakfast? I'm glad to see you happy but couldn't you be happier later in the day?" Hannibal asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You'll see when we get there. Here's breakfast" Will thrust a bag at Hannibal. Inside was a bagel and a flask of coffee. He was about to hand Abigail her food but she had already fallen asleep again in the back seat. Hannibal nibbled delicately at the bagel but he didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't like his meals rushed, especially breakfast. Soon he had fallen asleep in the car with his head resting against the window. Will was the only one left awake so he turned on the radio and flicked through the stations until he found a song he recognised. It was "Cannibal" by Ke$ha. How ironic Will thought to himself. Hannibal would have switched to the classical station by now but he wasn't awake so Will began to sing along.

_I have a heart, I swear I do  
But just not, baby, when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you_

_I think you're hot, I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run_

_I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, I am)  
(I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal)  
(I'll eat you up)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter patter  
I want you liver on a platter_

_Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert, I'll suck you teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run_

_I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, I am)  
(I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal)  
(I'll eat you up)_

_I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, I am)  
(I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal)  
(I'll eat you up)_

_I love you  
I warned you_

As Will finished the last note he realised Hannibal had woken up and was staring at him strangely. Blushing, Will stopped singing and looked straight ahead at the rode.

"I didn't know you could sing Will. And what an interesting choice of song" Hannibal smirked. Will cleared his throat.

"Er I can't sing. And I thought you were still asleep ok? Oh look we're almost here!" Will pulled off the main road and turned down a small dirt lane. He drove for a while through thick trees until they reached a small dilapidated looking cottage.

"Will where are we?" Abigail asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 and a big thanks to Tygear77 for the idea!**

The next day Hannibal was woken up by Will shaking him gently.

"Hannibal? Wake up! I have a surprise for you! Hannibal? Hellloooo? Hannibal get up!" Will whispered right in his ear.

"What's the big rush Will? It's 6am in the morning and it's a Sunday. You know I don't like getting up early on Sundays" Hannibal groaned, his voice thick with sleep.

"Well I have a surprise for you! So please get up and meet me at the car in twenty minutes" Will kissed Hannibal on the forehead and went to wake Abigail.

"Abigail? Are you awake?" Will whispered slowly opening her door. A pillow hit him in the face before he even entered her room. She was up then. Will grinned to himself and went to wait in the car. He hadn't felt this happy or excited in a long time.

Later, Hannibal and Abigail joined him in Will's car. They both still looked half asleep.

"Will what is so urgent that it required me to get up this early and miss breakfast? I'm glad to see you happy but couldn't you be happier later in the day?" Hannibal asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You'll see when we get there. Here's breakfast" Will thrust a bag at Hannibal. Inside were a bagel and a flask of coffee. He was about to hand Abigail her food but she had already fallen asleep again in the back seat. Hannibal nibbled delicately at the bagel but he didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't like his meals rushed, especially breakfast. Soon he had fallen asleep in the car with his head resting against the window. Will was the only one left awake so he turned on the radio and flicked through the stations until he found a song he recognised. It was "Cannibal" by Ke$ha. How ironic Will thought to himself. Hannibal would have switched to the classical station by now but he wasn't awake so Will began to sing along.

_I have a heart, I swear I do  
But just not, baby, when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you_

_I think you're hot, I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run_

_I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, I am)  
(I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal)  
(I'll eat you up)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter patter  
I want you liver on a platter_

_Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert, I'll suck you teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run_

_I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, I am)  
(I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal)  
(I'll eat you up)_

_I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, I am)  
(I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal  
(Cannibal)  
(I'll eat you up)_

_I love you  
I warned you_

As Will finished the last note with a flourish he realised Hannibal had woken up and was staring at him strangely. Blushing, Will stopped singing and looked straight ahead at the rode.

"I didn't know you could sing Will. And what an interesting choice of song" Hannibal smirked. Will cleared his throat.

"Er I can't sing. And I thought you were still asleep ok? Oh look we're almost here!" Will pulled off the main road and turned down a small dirt lane. He drove for a while through thick trees until they reached a small dilapidated looking cottage.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Um Abigail, Hannibal this is my family home. This is where I grew up. I thought it would be nice to show you my old house" Will said pointing to the cottage.

**(A/N I'm English and know nothing **_**at all**_** about American geography so Baltimore and Louisiana could be miles and miles away for all I know but for this story let's pretend they're only a few hours away. )**

"It's not very fancy and no-one lives here now but it's still special to me" Will got out of the car and went to stare at the house.

"So this is the reason why you woke us up early?" Hannibal asked, getting out to join Will.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it means a lot to me" Will said looking sheepish.

"Nonsense, you don't need to be sorry Will. Anything that's special to you is special to me. And thank you for sharing something so personal with me" Hannibal wrapped an around round Will's waist.

"It's uh really nice dad" Abigail said, trying to sound enthusiastic about the house but to be honest there wasn't that much to be enthusiastic about. She could understand why it meant so much to Will but the roof had large holes in it and the front door was hanging off its hinges.

"Anyway I didn't bring you here just to stare at the building. Let's go in" Will walked up the porch steps and nudged open the door. It squeaked loudly and several birds flew from the roof.

"Will are you sure it's safe to go inside?" Hannibal called after Will.

"Um yeah I think so" Will said, jumping up and down on the floorboards. "See it's perfectly safe woah-"there was a thump and Will stopped talking.

"Will? Are you okay?" Hannibal rushed inside to see what had happened. He found Will inside sprawled on the floor with his leg stuck in a small hole. Hannibal grabbed him by the arms and helped him stand up.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asked, concerned.

"I lost my shoe" Will pouted then grinned. "I'm fine with no shoes" With that, he took off his other shoe and threw it out the door. It hit Abigail on the head as she was coming in.

"Ow! What the heck?" she exclaimed rubbing her head. "Dad are you sure this house is safe? There's a hole in the floor"

"Yes I'm positive it's at least 80% safe. Let me show you round" Will walked through a doorway and into a room that used to be his sitting room. The old couch his father had made was still there and an old boat motor still stood by the empty fire place.

"It's not changed a bit" Will breathed moving to sit down. If he closed his eyes tight he could almost still feel his huge family sitting round him laughing and chatting despite their lack of money. An overactive imagination had its uses. When he opened his eyes he had to laugh. Hannibal was stood there awkwardly looking so out of place among the dusty old furniture in his thousand dollar coat and three piece suit. Abigail seemed to like it though. She was examining the items on a small coffee table and jumped in surprise when a mouse scurried out from under a pile of books.

"Want to see my old bedroom?" Will asked, getting up and heading for the rickety stairs. He could have found his way through the house blind but for safety purposes he decided to keep his eyes open as he made his way to his old room. He pushed open a door to his left and stepped inside. Here was the room where he had spent much of his childhood along with his brothers and sisters.

"What do you think?" Will asked sitting down on his bed. Well technically it wasn't just his but for now it was. Hannibal looked slowly round the room. It was very Will. The walls were plain white yet the room still oozed character. A small shelf below the window still had some things on it; a model of a lighthouse, some small pebbles and a large sea shell.

"What's this?" Abigail asked pointing to a bag of something on the small desk.

"Oh! That's my old sea glass collection. I've always liked sea glass. It uh calmed me down sort of" Will bent down and scooped up a handful of the pale blue slivers. Hannibal made a mental note of that. "I've got something even better to show you" Will said standing up and moving to the closet tucked tightly beside the door. He opened it and pulled out three fishing rods.

"I made them with my dad" he said stroking them gently. "I thought I could show you where we used to go fishing" Will pointed out of the window to a small stream that ran behind the house.

"Cool! I've always wanted to try fishing" Abigail took the rod that Will held out to her. He held one out to Hannibal who took it gingerly.

"I've never fished before. It will be a new experience I suppose" he mused.

"You'll enjoy it trust me" Will grinned and lead them out of the back door. He attached some of his home made fishing lures to the end of the lines then showed Abigail how to cast before moving to help Hannibal. He held the rod as if it might bite him.

"Here let me help you" Will said coming up behind Hannibal and doing that cuddly thing where he put his arms round him from behind while helping him cast. The end of the fishing line landed in the water with a soft splash.

"You need to relax Hannibal or the fish can feel your tension through the line" Will said squeezing his shoulders before moving to set up his own line.

"I highly doubt fish are that intelligent" Hannibal scoffed in reply. Before long, Abigail felt something tugging gently at the end of her line.

"Oh dad have I got a fish?" she asked, trying to reel it in.

"I think so Abby look!" Will helped her pull the line out of the water. Hanging from the end was a small silver fish.

"That will be great for dinner" Will grinned putting the fish in a cooler full of ice he'd brought with him. As he turned back around, he saw Hannibal struggling with his rod.

"Will is this meant to happen?" he asked tugging at the line. This fish felt really strong and heavy. All of a sudden, the fish gave an extra sharp tug and pulled the rod from Hannibal's hands. Will stared in disbelief as he watched his favourite fishing rod disappear into the stream.

"Will I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I am not used to this whole fishing thing" Hannibal said, trying to grab at the rod but failing.

"It's uh ok it was old anyway" Will said waving a hand in the air but Hannibal could tell the rod had meant a lot to him.

"I'll buy you a knew one when we get home" Hannibal promised.

"You can't buy memories" Will mumbled under his breath and turned back to his rod.

"I am truly sorry Will" Hannibal said again.

"It's ok honestly" Will said not looking at him. Hannibal watched sadly as Will and Abigail continued to fish peacefully.

As the sun began to set Will reeled in his last fish and put it with the others. Together, he and Abigail can caught enough fish to make a huge meal.

"I uh think we should be heading home" he said taking the rod off Abigail.

"I agree. I have a fine steak waiting for us at home" Hannibal said.

"Steak? Don't you want the fish?" Will asked, holding up his cooler of fish.

"Oh well I suppose we can. I have a recipe for fish pie" Hannibal said grimacing. He wasn't a huge fan of fish.

"No, let me cook tonight. I want to cook this like my father used to" Will said.

"Sounds yum" Abigail said linking arms with Will. She'd never done that with Hannibal.

The drive home was awkward for Hannibal as Will and Abigail discussed all different types of fish. Dinner was even worse as Hannibal pushed the food round his plate. Will and Abigail had already finished. When it was time to sleep, Will flicked off the light, got into bed and pulled the covers high over his head all without speaking to Hannibal. When Will's breathing had slowed and deepened, Hannibal shuffled closer to Will and draped his arm round him.

"I'm sorry about the rod Will" Hannibal mumbled into Will's hair. "I had a good day today honestly. It was nice seeing you happy with Abigail and I will find a way to replace the rod for you" Will stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes briefly and smiled gently at Hannibal before snuggling down against his chest.

**Wow that's the longest chapter so far I think XD anyway thanks for reading please comment what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Woop so chapter 9! This is like the longest thing I've ever written XD Big thanks to the person who commented the idea for this chapter and the next (Sorry I don't know your name .)**

When Will went out to work the next day, he hadn't said anything to Hannibal about the incident with the other day with the fishing rod but Hannibal knew it was still on his mind. But Hannibal had a plan. He knew how he could make it up to Will. Once Abigail had gone out and Hannibal had the house to himself, he made a few calls.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to make a booking please…"

When Hannibal had finished on the phone, he smiled a very un-Hannibal like smile then went to prepare for lunch. He'd only just had breakfast a few hours ago but he needed to butter Will up and Hannibal planned to make the perfect lunch. The trouble was that all Will's favourite foods were things Hannibal despised. Things like _cheeseburgers _or that dreadful fried chicken stuff. But it was important that Will was happy so Hannibal, begrudgingly, got his coat and went out to find some food Will would like.

Hannibal's expensive car looked very out of place in the dingy McDonalds car park. He'd made a list of places Will liked to eat and McDonald's was at the top. Along with KFC, Pizza Hut and Taco Bell. As Hannibal walked into McDonalds, several kids turned to stare at him.

"Mommy look at the funny man!" one boy whispered pointing a chubby finger at Hannibal.

"It's rude to point dear. And he's not funny looking, he's just well dressed" Hannibal heard the woman whisper to her child as he walked past.

The spotty teenage girl waiting to take Hannibal's order gave him a funny look as he decided what kind of burger Will would like best.

"Can I help you?" she asked chewing gum really loudly.

"Yes. Can I have two double cheese burgers please?" Hannibal said quickly, eager to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

"You what?" the girl asked.

"Two cheese burgers please" he said again.

"I'm sorry mate I really can't understand ya" the girl yawned. Hannibal's accent wasn't that strong was it?

"Two cheeseburgers please!" Hannibal said extremely slowly.

"You want some cheese? Sorry mate you're in the wrong shop if you're after just cheese" the girl said now chewing on her nails.

"No not cheese! I want cheeseburgers! hamburguesa con queso! Чизбургер! Sūrainis!" Hannibal yelled cheeseburger in several different languages, trying to get the teenager to understand.

"sūrainis? Well why didn't you just say so!" the girl huffed then went to get a cheeseburger. Hannibal threw his hands up in despair. What was it with teenagers today? When the girl returned, Hannibal muttered "ačiū" took his food and left. He vowed to himself that he would never set foot in a McDonalds ever again.

Hannibal kicked open his front door in annoyance. How anyone could stand those fast food places was beyond him. Everyone was just so _rude_. He laid out the food on his grand dining room table and went to wash the smell of fried food and fat off his skin. He changed into his favourite shirt and an apron Will had bought him last Christmas. It was bright pink and had 'Serial Griller' stamped across it in bold letters. Hannibal thought it was silly but Will liked it so he wore it. Everything was ready now. It was time to get Will home from work.

Will's phone began ringing in his pocket. He checked who was calling then put it to his ear.

"Hi Hannibal" he said a little confused. Hannibal didn't normally call him at work.

"Will hello. I was wondering when do you finish work today?" Hannibal said smoothly.

"Um I'm finishing in an hour why?" Will asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I have a surprise for you" Hannibal purred down the phone, his voice low and husky.

"Oh really? Well see you soon then" Will grinned and hung up.

"Was that Hannibal?" Alana asked, coming into Will's empty classroom.

"Uh yeah how could you tell?" Will asked.

"You blush whenever he calls" Alana grinned.

"I don't" Will mumbled. "Anyway I've got to go" Will said gathering up his papers.

"Really? Why the rush? Alana asked.

"Hannibal just wanted me to meet him for lunch. He said he's got some sort of surprise for me. Jack doesn't need me today does he?" Will asked.

"No I don't think so. Hope the surprise is nice" Alana said smiling. Will gave her an awkward thumbs up and left.

Will pushed open the door and greeted the dogs that ran to meet him.

"Hi Winston hi Sammy" Will grinned, stroking the dogs.

"Will is that you?" Hannibal called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm home" Will said. Hannibal came out of the kitchen to meet him.

"Hold still" Hannibal said, pulling off his tie.

"Hannibal what-" Will turned around just as Hannibal tied his tie over Will's eyes. "Is this what you wanted me home for? Kinky" Will grinned.

"No that's not why I wanted you home. I have a very special surprise for you" Hannibal gently guided Will towards the dining room.

"Is that fast food I can smell?" Will asked. Hannibal didn't answer him; he just pushed Will down into a chair and whipped the tie away. "What the…" Will just stared dumbly at the table. There before him was all his favourite foods along with several pictured of dogs and a large white envelope.

"I said I would make it up to you about the lost fishing rod Will" Hannibal said. "And all this here is just the beginning" he nudged the envelope closer to Will.

"Hanni what's this?" Will was very confused now.

"Just open the envelope" Hannibal grinned. He did. Inside Will found several plane tickets all marked with different places. One said Italy, another said France and the final one had England printed on it.

"That fishing rod was a great memory for you Will" Hannibal explained. "So to make it up to you I'm taking you and Abigail on a tour of Europe to some of my favourite places. Together we can make new memories" Hannibal took Wills hand in both of his.

"Hannibal…you did all this for me?" Will asked, speechless.

"To make you happy I would do anything" Hannibal replied. Will reached over the table and hugged Hannibal hard.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Will whispered into Hannibal's ear.

"No need to thank me Will. Just eat the food before it gets cold" Hannibal pulled back and pushed a bucket of fried chicken towards Will.

"You don't want any?" Will asked, offering Hannibal a piece.

"I'm fine thanks" Hannibal replied trying not to gag at the smell. Will seemed happy. Everything was working out fine.

**Ok sorry for the long wait. I've been on holiday and my computer went weird. I really don't like this chapter but it's important for the next one so :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so here's chapter 10! Sorry for the long wait and thanks again for all the nice comments! If there's anything you would like to see happen on the holiday then let me know! :D **

"Have you ever been to England before?" Will asked Hannibal one day over breakfast. In one hand he had a homemade croissant and in the other he held a guide book for Europe.

"I've been a few times before. It's very nice around this time of year" Hannibal said, sipping his coffee.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Europe!" Abigail beamed from across the table. "You and dad should fall out more often" she joked.

"Yeah well don't make a habit of destroying my fishing rods, even if we do end up going to Europe" Will said. Hannibal quirked the corners of his mouth up and finished off his coffee.

"So first we're going to Italy, then England and finish up in France?" Will flipped through his guide book.

"That is correct" Hannibal nodded.

"Can we go to Paris? And Venice? I want to go up the Eiffel Tower and ride a gondola and go on the London Eye and see the Queen!" Will was getting really excited about the trip.

"Oh yeah can we dad?" Abigail joined in. "And see the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"We can do whatever you like" Hannibal got up and kissed Will on the cheek. "I'm going to start packing while you go ask Jack for time off work"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Will groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well bye then. I'm going to go pack" Abigail hurried off. She didn't want to be around when Will asked Jack for time off work. He got really scary when he yelled. Will sighed and pulled out his phone.

From upstairs, Hannibal could hear Will and Jack's conversation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED TIME OFF WORK?" Hannibal heard Jack yell down the phone. "People could be being murdered right this instance and you want to go off round Europe?! How about I give you time off forever? With no pay. How would you like that?" Hannibal smiled to himself as he folded a shirt. Maybe he should have talked to Jack. About five minute later Will walked sheepishly into the bedroom.

"Well I got time off work. Just about" Will threw his phone onto the bed.

"That's good" Hannibal smiled. "Now get packing. I've bought you a new suite case" Hannibal gestured to the empty case at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong with my case I have now?" Will frowned and glanced at the well-worn but sturdy looking suitcase next to him. Hannibal stopped what he was doing and picked up Will's case gingerly. The handle fell off and a wheel rolled away under the bed. Maybe it wasn't as sturdy as Will thought.

"Okay okay" Will mumbled. He hated when Hannibal was right. Will began emptying his draws and shoving clothes into his case.

"Do you really need that?" Hannibal wrinkled his nose in disgust and plucked a bright pink polo shirt from the bed.

"Just in case it's hot" Will blushed and shoved the shirt under his other clothes. "Do you really need all those suits?" he retorted.

"Just because we're going away doesn't mean I can't be well dressed" Hannibal carried on calmly folding his shirts.

"I'll make you a deal. Leave some of your suits behind and I'll leave some of my uglier shirts behind" Will grinned.

"Care to seal that deal with a kiss?" Hannibal wrapped an arm rounds Will's waist.

"Sounds good to me" Will pressed his lips gently to Hannibal's.

A few hours later everyone had packed. Hannibal had in his case three suits and some more casual clothes. Will had managed to get three slightly ugly shirts into his bag along with some other clothes. He couldn't resist taking his neon orange sunglasses with him though. Abigail had found the biggest case in the house and crammed nearly all her clothes into it despite the fact they were only going for three weeks.

"I can't wait for the trip" Will murmured and snuggled down in Hannibal's arms that night.

"Me too. It's been a long time since my last proper holiday" Hannibal stroked Will's hair.

"Thank you for all this. Thank you so much" Will whispered into Hannibal' chest.

"Don't thank me Will. This is all for you. That reminds me I have one last surprise for you" Hannibal sat up and produced a package from under his pillow.

"What's this?" Will took the package and tore open the fancy wrapping paper. Inside was an expensive looking photo album with "Family Memories" written on the front in swirly gold writing. There was also a brand new digital camera too.

"I want you to remember every moment of this holiday" Hannibal said stroking Will's cheek. He pulled Hannibal into a fierce embrace.

"I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" Will said.

"Really? Well say cheese then" Hannibal grabbed the camera and took a quick picture of Will.

"Not funny!" Will laughed and hit Hannibal with his pillow.

"This shall be the first picture in the album" Hannibal smiled and showed the picture to Will. It wasn't the most flattering of pictures; his hair looked messier than usual and he was pulling a slightly strange face but Hannibal loved it all the same. He placed the photo album and camera on his nightstand and pulled Will back into his arms.

"Goodnight" he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Will's temple.

**Okay so I probably didn't actually need this chapter but whatever XD Next chapter they will finally get to go on their holiday!**


End file.
